Angels Deserve To Be Happy
by keishinigami
Summary: This is a songfic based on some songs of the band The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Reviews are very much appreciated. :
1. angels cry

**Because of some requests and to make this more interesting, I have decided to make this a three-part story.**

**Disclaimer: Everything was based on The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' songs. I do not own **_**Angels Cry, Your Guardian Angel,**_** and **_**Cat and Mouse. **_**It's RJA's. My only property here is basically just the whole idea and the story, of course.**

**Hope you like it and I'm looking forward on getting many reviews. Good or bad, it doesn't matter. I'****ll accept it either way. (:**

* * *

**Angels Cry**

I remember that afternoon, when we just spent our time doing nothing but to sit beside the lake. I never thought that I, Draco Malfoy would begin liking Hermione Granger, the girl whom I always used to tease a mudblood before. And I never thought that she would like me back either.

"Hermione?" I asked as I brushed her hair away from her face.

"Yes?"

"Why do you love me?"

She was kind of surprised to hear my question but she still answered me.

"I love you because it's you."

"Even if I have done many bad things to you and your friends before?"

"Yes, Draco. What happened in the past will remain in the past." She said as she looked very straight into my eyes.

I hugged her tightly as I kissed her soft cheeks.

"I love you, Hermione." I whispered.

"I love you too, Draco." She replied.

_**Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me**_

_**Well it's hard to sustain**_

_**I'll cry if you let me**_

_**This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life**_

_**(Please don't cry)**_

_**Can't you see I'm dying here?**_

_**A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear**_

Then this Saturday came. Pansy kept on getting my attention and Hermione saw it from afar. She immediately ran away and I could see from her face that she was hurt on what she saw. I ran after her and caught her crying inside a deserted classroom.

"Hermione…" I whispered as I motioned through her.

"I saw everything…" she said.

"No. You don't understand. Pansy and I were just talking." I told her while I softly held her hands.

She removed my hand from her. "Talking?! You're just talking?! You call that talking when Pansy did was to hold your hands and brush your hair?!"

"I don't like her." I said, straight forward.

"But you like what she's doing." She shouted at me.

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

I tried explaining to her everything but she wouldn't listen. I begged and I pleaded but it was no use.

_**Intentions that were pure have turned obscure**_

_**Seconds into hours**_

_**Minutes into years**_

_**Don't ask me why**_

_**(Please don't cry)**_

_**I can't tell you **__**lies**_

The next morning, she's having her breakfast at the Great Hall together with her two best friends, Harry and Ron. I tried to talk to her again but she just left me standing there. It was kind of annoying, the way she acted, it was so childish. But I didn't know what I will do every single minute without her. It's killing me. That was why I wouldn't stop until she would lend me her ears. But she won't do that, even for just a split second.

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way.**_

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

It took me days and days of begging for her to talk to me but she would just ignore me so I couldn't forget that day when she finally listened. She finally listened but did not try to understand.

"I know that it's really obvious that Pansy has a thing for me. Only stupid people will not notice that. She will do everything just to get me from you –"

She didn't let me finish when she answered my statement. "Okay then. Go with her."

"No, Hermione. No. She will do everything just to get me from you but she couldn't do that. She couldn't do that because it's you I love…"

Her eyes went teary-eyed as she called me a liar.

"No. I am not a liar. I am telling the truth. What you saw before, it's not exactly like that."

"Then what is it?!" she scolded, pointing at me.

I couldn't answer because in my opinion, I have already told her every single detail there was.

"Ha! Now you couldn't answer me."

I tried to hug her but she pushed me away.

"I'm so tired of what you're doing. I want to forgive you but… I couldn't."

"But why?" I asked her silently.

"I'll let you go. If that's what you want."

What she said surprised me. "It's not what I want. Why couldn't you understand me?!" I began to raise my voice.

"No, Draco. This is goodbye." She said and left.

_**My heart burns through**_

_**My chest to the floor**_

_**Tearing me silently although abruptly**_

_**Words can't hide as I'm taking you home**_

_**And I tried to see**_

_**Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home**_

I was terribly hurt. I couldn't believe that someone like her, a very brilliant girl when it comes to academics will be so narrow-minded when it comes to love. She didn't even try to understand what I was saying. She just ignored everything and considered what's on her mind the only thing that was right.

She made me terribly hurt. Terribly hurt that I, Draco Malfoy, for the first time in my life, will burst into tears because of my love for a girl.

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**Angels cry when stars collide**_

_**I can't eat and I can't breathe**_

_**I wouldn't want it any other way**_


	2. your guardian angel

**Your**** Guardian Angel**

It was our Valentines Party then. She entered the Great Hall wearing a very elegant dress. She looked very pretty that night and her smile's adorable as ever. I wanted to go near her and touch her smooth face but I couldn't.

"Hey Draco. What are you looking at? Come on! Let's dance!" Pansy said tugging my arm as the first song of the night was played.

"Just ask Crabbe or Goyle to dance you."

Pansy pouted and continued tugging my arm. "But it's you I want. Come on Draco… give me this first dance please?"

I still wanted to hesitate but when I saw Hermione already dancing with that Weasel guy, I agreed to give Pansy the first dance that she wanted.

While Pansy and I were dancing, I couldn't help staring at Hermione. She seemed really happy dancing with her red-head friend. If only I could ask her on a dance too.

I spent the whole night just dreaming about her. Pansy kept on asking me to dance but I kept on hesitating while Hermione was so busy dancing with different guys.

Then, Professor Dumbledore said that they would already play the last song for the night and let all of us dance whoever we want to.

"Draco…" Crabbe whispered to me.

"What?"

"Don't you wanna dance her?"

"Dance who?" I asked him even though I knew who he was talking about.

"Oh come on. Don't be such a fool. I know that you know who."

I sighed. Everybody knows that I wanted to do that badly. But it seemed like my feet were stuck on the ground and I couldn't go near Hermione and ask her for a dance.

The last song's instrumental began.

_Your__ Guardian Angel. _I thought.

"That's Hermione's favorite song." my thought was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Weasley?"

"Go ask her now. If you don't, I would never let Hermione dance with you anymore. You know how I feel for her. I'm letting you be with her again. But if you waste this moment, you wouldn't be able to get her back." He said and left.

I was surprised. I didn't know at first how to react. But suddenly, I rose from my seat and went into her direction.

**_When I see your smile_**

**_Tears run down my face _**

**_I can't replace_**

**_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_**

**_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_**

**_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_**

"Hermione?" I asked.

She didn't answer. All she did was to look at me. I thought she was going to stand up and leave me there but she stayed there instead.

I took a deep breath and began asking her the words I've been wanting to tell her since the start of the night. "Will you dance with me? Will you be my last dance?"

I never thought I could approach her and ask her for a dance.

She wasn't answering but I insisted. "Hermione, I'm just asking you for this dance. After this, I wouldn't go near you again. I promise you. Just give me this last dance…"

**_I will never let you fall_**

**_I'll stand up with you forever_**

**_I'll be there for you through it all_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

That moment, I felt so different. I am not like that, just begging anyone for a dance. But I knew for once that it was because Hermione's different. She isn't like any other girls in Hogwarts or in any place in the world.

She stood up and took my hand that was reaching for her.

**_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._**

**_Seasons are changing_**

**_And__ waves are crashing_**

**_And stars are falling all for us_**

**_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_**

**_I__ can show you I'll be the one_**

When we stepped on the dance floor, it was like the time stopped and it was just me and her there. I wrapped my hands around her waist as she did the same thing around my neck. The whole time we were dancing, I was so freezing cold. Neither one of us spoke while we were there yet it was a very comforting feeling.

**_I will n__ever let you fall_**

**_I'll stand up with you forever_**

**_I'll be there for you thr__ough it all_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

We parted as the song ended. I thanked her for the dance and she just nodded into me and left.

**_Cuz__ you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_**

**_Please don't throw that away_**

**_Cuz__ I'm here for you_**

**_Please__ don't walk away and_**

**_Pleas__e tell me you'll stay_**

I just stared at her as she made her way to Potter and Weasley.

I sighed again for maybe a hundredth time that night. Yes, Hermione Granger. I still love you and I miss our old memories.

**_Use me as you will_**

**_Pull__ my strings just for a thrill_**

**_And I know I'll be okay_**

**_Though my skies are turning gray_**

Those days when we just sit beside each other and watch the sunset on the lake; when we study our subjects together; when we just laugh about your jokes… Those days when all we do was to sing _that _song… your favorite song…

**_I will never let you fall_**

**_I'll stand up with you forever_**

**_I'll be there for you through it all_**

**_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_**

It would be better if I just forget those, but I just can't. I want to turn back the time and bring that particular moment… When I cuddle you and you just cuddle me back.

But we could never do it again, could we?


	3. cat and mouse

**This is the last chapter of the story and this is from Hermione's perspective. Cat and Mouse is RJA'S song.**

* * *

**Cat and Mouse**

"Tea?" Harry asked as he sat beside me.

"No, thanks. I'm already finished with mine." I answered.

"So, did you enjoy last night's party?"

I didn't reply. I did enjoy it somehow but I couldn't forget what happened that night when Draco Malfoy asked me on a dance.

It's as if I was thinking aloud because Harry seemed to hear me. "Had fun dancing with him?"

"Huh?" I said, pretending I didn't understand what he's saying.

"Oh come on, Hermione. Enjoyed your last dance, right?"

I took a deep breath and answered him. "I don't know. I don't know exactly what to feel. I don't know if I'm going to be happy or what."

"Do you still love him?"

My eyes widened in surprise. "I – I…"

I couldn't answer. I was kind of confused about my feelings for him. I ended my relationship with Draco but I don't know if it was a right decision.

"If you still love him, why not talk to him? Why not give your relationship a second chance?" Harry asked me as he stood up from the chair and leaned on the wall. "Hermione, as your friend since 1st grade, I already know everything about you. You may not tell me but I know that you still love him and you want to give him another chance. I know you are just in denial. And you're just afraid that he might not want you back again."

I absorbed every single word Harry told me.

_He's right. _I said to myself. I stood up and told Harry that I'll be back.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere."

_**Softly we tremble tonight, **_

_**Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in sight, **_

_**I said I'd never leave you'll never change **_

_**I'm not satisfied with where I'm at in life. **_

I searched the whole castle for him and sitting beside the lake, I saw the blond-headed guy that I was looking for. He didn't notice me as I just stared at him from his back. That moment, what I wanted was to hug him very tightly and apologize for my very big mistake. But then I thought, will he forgive me? Finally, he noticed that I was there. He didn't say a word and I was the first one to speak.

"Hi." I said, as I was thinking for more words to say but I couldn't think of anything.

He was very shocked by what I said. Perhaps he never thought that I would approach him and tell him that word. After a few seconds, he replied, stuttering.

"H – hi."

"May I sit beside you?" I asked.

"Su –sure."

After saying that, I sat next to him. I was very nervous. I didn't know what to say next but it's him who spoke that time.

"Am I dreaming?"

"No you're not." I said.

"But why? Why are you here?"

"I'm here because I want to spend time with you."

"But why would you want that Hermione?"

"I just miss old times." I told him.

"I don't know what you're up to." He said.

We then remained silent for a very long time.

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**You said, you said that you would die for me... **_

It was me who broke the silence and told him straight forward the thing that brought me there. "I realized that I still love you Draco."

He didn't answer while I added something. "And I realized that breaking up with you is a very stupid decision."

He still continued being silent and it was me who spoke again. "Hey. Why don't you say something?!"

Then at last, he spoke. "You just realized those things today? Then it's too late."

I couldn't believe what he told me. I was so surprised upon hearing it. I didn't want to approach him because I was afraid that that might happen and it did. It really broke my heart but then, I know everything's my fault.

_**We made plans to grow old, **_

_**Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told. **_

_**Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same people as before this came to light? **_

"No. Tell me it's not too late." I pleaded but he insisted that he has already moved on.

"But Draco… I know you still love me. I can feel it. Tell me…"

He grinned mischievously and stood up. "Know what," he said. "Way back then, when I was explaining to you everything, you didn't try to understand what I'm saying. And now you're here begging me to tell you that I still love you? You must be really insane Hermione Granger."

"I am not insane!" I shouted at him.

"What do you call yourself then?"

After he said that to me, I couldn't hold back my tears anymore. "Why are you doing this to me Draco?"

"Because that was what you did to me before." He said as he turned back and started walking away.

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**You said, you said that you would die for me... **_

"Draco! Please!" I said as I ran after him.

"What?! What do you need?! I told you, I don't love you anymore. I have already moved on Hermione Granger. You have your Weasley there. Why don't you just go with him and be happy with him?"

"He's just a friend…"

"But he's madly deeply in love with you so just go with him." He insisted.

Tears continued running down my cheeks as I accepted the fact that he doesn't want me anymore.

_**You must live for me too'...**_

_**For me too...yeah, yeah...**_

_**You said that you would die for me... **_

"Just go with him and leave me alone Hermione Granger." He said to me.

"I am not going to be happy with him. I am going to be happy with you." I told him very silently. "But as you have said, you don't want me anymore. So there, go, leave. I won't beg anymore. If that's what you want."

But even if I told him to leave, he didn't. He just stayed there and we again remained silent.

I was still crying and I couldn't look at him so I just faced downwards. All of a sudden, he touched my cheek very softly. I looked at him and we both stared into each other's eyes.

"Hermione Granger, you're not supposed to cry. You don't deserve to get hurt." he said.

"What do you mean?"

He dried my tears and said, "I, Draco Malfoy will promise you that I will never let you fall, and that I'll stand up with you forever. I promise that I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven."

I smiled. He got those lines from my favorite song…

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said.

"I will do everything for you. I will love you forever even if I will die for you coz you don't deserve to be sad and be hurt. You are supposed to be happy, my angel."

With that, he leaned forward and we sealed our lips with a kiss.

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price. **_

_**Am I supposed to be happy? **_

_**With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price **_

_**You said, you said that you would die for me...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**THE END.**

**I hope you liked the story. My fan fictions are result of my imagination and I am so sorry if ever you have noticed a lot of grammar errors. **

**Again, I do not own Angels Cry, Your Guardian Angel and Cat and Mouse.**** They are The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' property.**** Mine is just the story. **

**Please do leave a review if ****you**** don't mind. Thanks.**

**Much love, kei. (:**


End file.
